


Secrets of Gods

by KimpatsuNoHoseki



Series: Mettius Tarasyl'an [14]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blighted Templars, M/M, Servants, Skyhold (Dragon Age), Venatori, Well of Sorrows (Dragon Age), elven ruins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25907983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimpatsuNoHoseki/pseuds/KimpatsuNoHoseki
Summary: Gereon and Felix Alexius arrive at Skyhold leading to the start of secret meetings and ancient Elven ties.Takes place during: What Pride had Wrought
Relationships: Male Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus
Series: Mettius Tarasyl'an [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768138
Kudos: 23





	Secrets of Gods

“Dorian!”

“Felix! You’ve arrived.” Mettius watched with a smile as Dorian and Felix embraced in the middle of Skyhold’s throne room. 

“Avana Magister Alexius, Felix. It is great to see you both in good health again.” Mettius greeted both warmly. 

“Mettius, thank you for sending word to us. Glad we could make it down without issue.” Gereon greeted his former apprentice and the former tutor to his son. “It’s wonderful to see you both thriving so.”

“We’ve put you both in quarters just off the garden.” Mettius waved to his right. “You also have free access to the library, up the stairs on the left; the armoury down the back stairs on the left; our quarters up those stairs; and our war room is just after Josephine’s office in the back right.” 

“Really Inquisitor, should we be giving free reign to all these places? Visitors have access to the gardens, library, tavern, and training hall. Surely they don’t need the armoury, your quarters, and the war room.” Josephine twittered from her spot behind Mettius.

“Ah, but these aren’t just any visitors, Ambassador. Felix and Gereon are basically family.” Dorian stated, his arm linked with Felix’s. 

“Oh… well then. Carry on. We’ll make sure their luggage is placed in the rooms you’ve indicated. Magister Alexios, Altus Alexios, are there others you’ve brought with you that will need rooms?”

“Avana, Ambassador Josephine. You may use our first names if that would make things easier. We have a few of our servants here, they are seeing to the horses and carriage now. They will need a shared space near us if you don’t mind. We’ve left most at home with Livinia. She apologizes for not making the trip but many debates coming up require her input.” Dorian chuckled as Mettius waved away the apology. Both knew that input from Livinia meant heads were going to roll, some literally, as she worked to continue Dorian’s campaign with Maevaris in his absence. “We made sure to bring those you would both be familiar with and can help with any research needed while we are here. Canus, Amelius, Betiliena, and Tullus all volunteered to come. Tullus especially wanted me to convey that he would be happy to resume his role serving you both as needed while here.”

“We are happy to supplement their wages while you are here, our research teams will likely keep them busy if it gets mentioned they can assist. Dorian and I would be glad to take Tullus’ support and have a space available just off our room if he would like to make use of it.” Mettius stated as Josephine starts making notes on her ever present board. 

“It is good you brought servants instead of slaves, Magister Gereon.” She started.

“I only employ servants, Ambassador.”

“Oh, of course. Pardon my misinformation.” Josephine stuttered. “The Inquisition would be happy to help supplement their pay while here. How much do you normally pay them?”

“Ten silver a piece a day for those that came with us. They’ve worked with us for a long time and have more than earned the raises that led them there.” Josephine blinked in shock. 

“Ten a day each?”

“We also provide them free rooms and three meals a day. Two days off a week, of their choice.” Felix shrugged, sharing a grin with Dorian at her surprise. 

“Maevaris is the only other in Tevinter to offer such great wages to their staff. In fact, she’s the only other to have servants and no slaves working for her.” Dorian boasted. “And if Mettius and I had stayed on plan, kaffas Conclave ruining said plans aside, we would have been the third house in Tevinter to have servants instead of slaves.” 

“Great, the Inquisition will pay half Gereon, and all of Tullus’ of course.” Mettius broke in before they completely ruined Josephine’s ability to process for the day. “Dorian will show you both where you’re staying while I find suitable rooms for Canus, Amelius, and Betiliena. Josephine, please see that a bed and supplies are added to the room at the bottom of our stairs for Tullus.”

“Let me show you to your rooms to freshen up. Then later we mages will have a chat about the Eluvian hunt we mentioned in our last letter.” Dorian directed Felix and Gereon out of the hall. All three ignoring the whispering trailing after them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few days later saw an interesting group of individuals meeting in the garden. It was closed off for the meeting and guards were stationed around all entrances to deter the general populace and visitors from joining. 

“Well isn’t this quite the gathering.” Morrigan stated as she looked around those assembled. “Three Tevinter mages, two advisors to Empress Celene, a spymaster, a general, an ambassador, and the Inquisitor.”

“Thank you Morrigan for confirming that everyone who was asked is here. As everyone should be aware, Orlais is ready to support our next move and the demon army Corypheus was hoping for was stopped at Adamant.” Mettius said. 

“According to our scouts, Corypheus and his army have fled south towards the Arbor Wilds. All of our victories have them on the defensive.” Cullen added. 

“His people have been ransacking Elven ruins since Haven. We believe he seeks more.” Leliana spoke up from her relaxed posture against the gazebo. “What he hopes to find, however… continues to elude us.” 

“Which should surprise no one.” Morrigan interjected. “Fortunately I can assist.”

“Go on, Lady Morrigan.” Mettius waved her on as everyone turned slightly to face her.

“What Corypheus seeks in those forgotten woods is as ancient as it is dangerous.” She paused dramatically. “‘Tis best… if I show you.”

“If you speak of the Eluvian you’ve hidden in the tower over there, Mettius and I already know about it. It’s why we’ve asked Felix and Magister Gereon to come.” Dorian waved his hand dismissively. “We had started the process of researching them and searching for those still whole not long after Mettius and I were married.”

“And father and I continued the research when you started your honeymoon.” Felix added. 

“What’s an Eluvian?” Josephine asked. “Sounds Elven.” 

“They are an artifact used by elves and gods, from a time before the Elven empire was lost to human greed.” Mettius said, looking into the distance. 

“Well, I restored the one here at great cost. Another lies within the Arbor Wilds.  _ That _ is what Corypheus seeks. I found legends of an Elven Temple within the Arbor Wilds, untouched.”

“That would be Mythal’s temple.” Mettius cut in. “The Eluvian was likely shut from that end, so it will need to be looked into.”

“If Corypheus has turned to the Arbor Wilds, he is likely heading directly for it then.” Gereon spoke up. “From what Mettius told us when we started our research, Eluvian used to be a way for people to travel. Two open Eluvians, and knowledge of the path between, was like walking through doorways. If you don’t want him and his army just stepping into Skyhold, we must secure that Eluvian.”

“Most Eluvian have been broken over the ages or corrupted and need cleansing before they can be used. Others just need a key to open if they have not been left unlocked. It would be good to gather those we find and fix them for use.” Dorian crossed his arms. “Whether we bring them here until Corypheus is dealt with or leave them where they are when we find them but guarded… that is the question.” 

“The man must be desperate to be chasing ancient doorways like this with no guarantee that they would work and connect to another.” Vivienne stated from her perched seat. 

“It is more likely he wants access to the places in between, not a direct exit.” Mettius mused. “Eluvians do not just grant access from one part of Thedas to another. There are spaces in between that were used by the gods. Likely, he searches for access to those.”

“Ah, well isn’t this an interesting gathering of mages and advisors.” Mettius did his best to not roll his eyes at Solas entering the garden. “I must have missed the message on gathering.”

“Tel’abelas. Done with your paintings yet?” Dorian snarked with a grin. The man casually crossed his legs, belaying the tension Mettius knew he had whenever Solas was around. The Tevinter mages didn’t trust the elven mage since they knew who he was thanks to Mettius.

“No.” Solas frowned. “Are you trying to insult me, da’len?”

“Enough you two.” Josephine frowned. “You can’t keep doing this when you’re in the same space.” Dorian waved a hand dismissively and turned his attention away from the elf.

“We were discussing where we are going next, Solas. No need to concern yourself. Cullen and Leliana, I will leave you two to prepare everything from here. Josephine if you could contact our allies and have them meet us there. We’ll head out in a few days.”

“Good idea.” Gereon nodded. “They can deal with his troops while a small group sneaks ahead.” 

“Exactly. I would like it if you both joined Morrigan, Dorian, and I for it. I’ll ask Varric and Bull to come as well. Vivienne, I’ll leave you to lead the mages again in the battle. Many have stated that it is easy to follow your commands to victory.” 

“Of course, my dear.” The woman offered a regal nod of her head in aquiessence. 

“Before we leave in a few days, father and I will work on completing the changes to the runes we’ve been working on with Dagna. Excuse us,” Felix gave a slight bow to those in the circle and walked out with Gereon, neither acknowledging Solas.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was easy for their small group to sneak through the Arbor Wilds as the Inquisition and Ally forces attacked Corypheus’. Mettius, Dorian, Felix, and Gereon quickly dispatched any foes they came across before the group was even noticed. While it saved Varric arrows, it didn’t stop him or Iron Bull from grumbling at not seeing any action. 

“Not to worry. I’m sure there will be plenty to do once we reach Mythal’s temple.” Mettius assured them as they made their way past halla statues. “There, we’ve reached the outer edges of the temple.” Mettius pointed ahead to a pair of stairs leading to a broken wall. 

The group ran through the opening available to them and came out on a balcony. Picking up the pace when they could hear fighting taking place ahead. At the end of the hall they came across blighted Templar bodies, riddled with arrows. Quietly, they approached the balcony ledge overlooking the courtyard below. 

“Na melana sur, Banallen!” 

“Ah, looks like Arbelas and the Sentinels survived.” Mettius could make out the form of the lead Elven, standing in front of the bridge leading to the temple proper. 

“Friend of yours, Amatus?”

“Mythal’s temple guards. One is warning off the troops below.”

“He mocks you master.” They heard come up from below their balcony. Mettius frowned as they watched Corypheus stalk forward after throwing down a dead elven archer. 

“These are but remnants. They will not keep us from the Well of Sorrows.”

“That’s still here?” Mettius muttered softly to himself. Everyone watched as the elves slowly walked back onto the bridge with each forward step Corypheus took. 

“Be honored! Witness death at the hands of a new god!” Corypheus barely blinked as the statues on either side of the bridge entrance lit up. As soon as Corypheus reached the middle, beams of bright yellow light struck him. No one could act as it ate away at him before an explosion knocked everyone below off their feet. 

“What was that?” Varric asked.

“The gate guardians’ magic failed, but it looks like it took him during the explosion.” Gereon glanced below. “Powerful.”

“That is unlikely to hold him for long. Come, we must speak to Arbelas about the Eluvian and the Well.” Mettius waved everyone down the stairs. They carefully walked through the strewn rubble and blighted templars towards the bridge. Looking ahead they could see Venatori, who missed the blast, hurrying through to the temple. 

A bubbling sound behind them had them all looking back at one of the dead bodies to see it rising to its knees and jerking about. 

“Tell me this is you playing a trick, Sparkler.”

“Think again, Varric. That’s not my doing.” Dorian grabbed Mettius and dragged him back just as the skin on the man’s face exploded out. 

“That cannot be.” No one could argue with Morrigan’s statement, they couldn’t believe what they were seeing either. Corypheus regenerating out of the dead man’s body.

“Across the bridge. Now!” Mettius waved everyone back and they all ran. None were happy when the screech of Corypheus’ dragon rent the air. As they crossed into the temple, they worked together to shut the doors leading to the bridge. Getting them closed just in time for a fireball from the dragon to hit them. The doors flashed the same golden light as the bridge guardians as they sealed shut. 

“So does Corypheus want this Eluvian or this Well of Sorrows?” Varric asked as they moved forward into the outer courtyard. 

“I… am uncertain of what he referred to.” Morrigan scratched her head. 

“I know of what he is talking about, but I’m unsure of how exactly he thinks it will aid him in accessing the fade.” Mettius spoke up. “Likely he wants both.”

“Then we shall stop him from getting both, Amatus.”

“Well at least we now know how he survived when Ser Hawke killed him.” Felix spoke up. 

“It seems his life force passes on to any blighted creature, darkspawn, or Grey Warden.” Morrigan didn’t seem happy about her statement.

“Which would mean Corypheus cannot die. Destroy his body, and he will assume another.” Gereon stated. “There must be a way to stop the transfer.”

“‘Tis strange. Archdemons possess the same ability, and still the Grey Wardens are able to slay them.” Morrigan mused as they walked forward. “Yet Corypheus they locked away. Perhaps they knew he could do this… but not how.”

“I forgot she had these set up.” Mettius spoke aloud as they reached a raised portion of the courtyard. “Come Amatus, walk the path with me.” Dorian took Mettius’ outstretched hand and they moved onto the first tile, pausing as it lit up with a blue light. 

“It appears the temple’s magicks are still strong.” Morrigan walked forward with them, straight to a pillar in the middle. 

“Atish’all vir abelasan.” Mettius stated.

“Enter the path of the Well of Sorrows.” Dorian translated as Felix and Gereon joined them up top. Varric and Bull waiting below. Neither were fond of randomly glowing objects. 

“There is something here about knowledge. Respectful or Pure. Shiven, Shivennen…” Morrigan tried to read the pillar. The Tevinters in the group rolled their eyes. 

“She should leave this to Mettius.” Felix whispered to Dorian. “He’s fluent and has been teaching you. Even I can tell her accent is slightly off.”

“Yes, but let the witch have her moment. It’ll be even better later when Mettius shows her up.” Dorian whispered back. 

“That’s all I can translate.” She shook her head. “Supplicants to Mythal would have first paid obeisance here. Following their path may aid entry.”

“Not just supplicants, Morrigan. Friends and allies too. Not all of us in the group need to do so. Varric, Bull, and Morrigan can stay below as we do each one.”

“Four ‘Vints treading a magical path? Sounds normal to me. We’ll wait here, happily.” Bull grumbled. 

After lighting all of the tiles, the group of four stepped off and Mettius led them up the large staircase. 

“I see the Venatori have already encountered the Temple’s Guardians.” Gereon pointed out. “Our less intelligent countrymen did always rush into things.”

“It is sad to see that this temple to Mythal has fallen into this state.” Mettius said as the group climbed over rubble on the stairs. “Mythal was a Goddess of Justice. Elves and humans came here to request judgement after they proved their worth and case worthy.” 

“I’m sure you will find, Inquisitor, that it was just Elves. No humans before us would have come here. She was not a human god afterall.” Morrigan corrected. 

“You’ll find, Morrigan, that not all ancient and forgotten gods had elven forms.” Felix said as he brushed past her up the stairs. At the end of the balcony they could see a giant statue of a wolf.

“Why would  _ this _ be here?” Morrigan asked as they stared at the wolf.

“What is it?” Bull asked curiously. 

“A statue of Fen’Harel.” Mettius answered. “The Dread Wolf. The God of Rebellion.”

“Solas.” Dorian coughed out, leading Gereon and Felix to chuckle. 

“In Elven tales, he tricks their gods into sealing themselves away in the Beyond for all time.” Morrigan continued. “Setting Fen’Harel in Mytha’s greatest sanctum is as blasphemous as painting Andraste naked in the Chantry.”

“Could this be like how some Chantries display statues of Maferath, Andraste’s betrayer, as part of the chant?” Varric asked, glancing over the statue. Felix and Dorian started snickering as one of the vibrant jungle birds settled next to the dwarf. The birds were large enough to be almost half his size.

“It might fulfill a similar function. A reminder of vigilance for the faithful.” Morrigan mused. 

“For all your ‘knowledge’, Lady Morrigan, you cannot resist giving legend the weight of history.” Gereon spoke. While he knew more of the truth from Mettius, he saw no reason to let this Southern mage act as if she knew all. “The wise do not mistake one for the other. Careful that you do not blend truth and fiction and thus miss out on the truth completely.”

“They could have been lovers for all we know.” Mettius grinned at Dorian with a wiggle of his eyebrows. 

“Shall we continue on, Amatus?” Dorian raised a brow and looked back over the statue as Mettius led them to the next door. They passed through two more doors before reaching the inner courtyard. On a balcony ahead the group could see Venatori blasting the floor apart. 

“Vishante kaffas! They’re breaking the temple even more than time did.” Mettius spat out, enraged. They could only watch as the Venatori leaders jumped into the hole created as more came at them from the sides. 

“You’re up Bull!” Mettius stated as he glanced at the Qunari. 

“Finally!” Bull roared out, swinging his great axe around. 

“And people question why Tevinter’s been in a stalemate with the Qunari on Seheron for years now.” Gereon said as they all watched Bull easily dispatch with the Venatori left behind. The Qunari barely breaking a sweat as he killed the low level Tevinter mages and fighters.

“Alright!” Bull shouted. “Let’s go, we can probably catch up to them!”

“Right behind you, Tiny.” Varric chased after.

“Sorry Bull, but we are doing this the proper way.” Mettius called out before Bull and Varric could jump into the hole left by the Venatori agents. “Through these doors.”

“Legends walked Thedas once, things of might and wonder. Their passing has left us all the lesser.” 

“I don’t know, Lady Morrigan, we’ve got a thing of Legend here with us already.” Dorian grinned at Mettius. 

“Yes, the Inquisitor is impressive in what he’s got done, but that is nothing on the gods we have lost.” Mettius grinned back at Morrigan’s response.

“Hear that Mettius? You’re lost.” Felix whispered into the Inquisitor’s ear. 

“Was until your father hired me.” Felix smiled at Mettius’ response, glad to see his two friends found each other like they had. 

“I have a confession, Inquisitor. There was more I could translate in the first chamber about the Well. It provides a great boon but at a great price. Like most Elven writing, it was insufferably vague. The term I could make out was ‘Halam’shivanas’. The sweet sacrifice of duty. It implies the loss of something personal for duty’s sake. Yet for those who served at this temple, a worthwhile trade. ” Morrigan blocked the way before the group could reach the doors. “Allow me to make the sacrifice needed.”

“There is no need for that, Lady Morrigan. If we arrive first, the Well will be saved. Have no fear.” Mettius stated calmly. “Shall we continue? We have more rituals to complete.”

Mettius stepped past her and continued to lead the group into the next section. Five more rituals later and the path forward unlocked for them. Upon entry, everyone looked in awe around the chamber they found themselves in. 

“‘Tis not what I expected. What was this chamber used for…” Morrigan breathed out in awe.

“It’s a petitioner’s hall, Lady Morrigan. Surely you’ve been in one before if you’ve been searching Elven ruins. Petitioners would state their cases here before the god.” Dorian spoke, ignoring her angered look at being shown up. 

“We’re being watched.” Bull stated looking around before him. Mettius could feel archers line up behind the group and drop their stealth. However, he did not tell the others in the group. The archers wouldn’t fire without command to do so. Everyone came to a stop as a figure stepped out on the ledge before them. 

“Venavis.” The figure said, with a wave of his hand. “You... are unlike the other invaders. You gracefully walk our paths, led by one of the old. You bear the mark of magic which is… familiar. How has this come to pass? What is your connection to those who first disturbed our slumber?”

“Aneth ara, Abelas. It has been ages since I have seen the Sentinels of Mythal.” 

“Sentinels?” Varric asked, finally noticing the archers primed behind them. 

“We are tasked with guarding sacred grounds. We wake only to fight, to preserve this place. Our numbers diminish with each invasion.” Abelas answered. “Aneth ara, Evanuris Mettius, it is good to see you well. Are you here, like all who come before? You wish to drink from the Vir’abelasan? It is not  _ for _ you.”

“Atish’an, Abelas. We come to save it from a Pretender, the pretenders outside your doors fighting the Sentinels. The one who will drink has taken all proper preparations in order to do so correctly and preserve the Well.” Mettius spoke calmly, subtly indicating Felix who bowed his head. “We have walked the paths. I am here in response to the promise Mythal had from me. To preserve when she cannot.”

“Very well, Evanuris Mettius. Let’s see if the Well will accept your offer.” Abelas waved them all forward. The group followed one of the Sentinels up to where Abelas waited for them, before he led them into the inner sanctum. 

Inside they came across more Venatori fighting Sentinels. “Varric, take out as many as you can from here.” Mettius called out as Sentinels rushed around them to help their fellow guards.

“My pleasure!” The dwarf quickly started firing shots from Bianca as archers lined up around him to follow suit. 

“Quick we must stop Calpernia from getting to the Well.” Dorian pointed out the woman further in the room. The mages ran down the steps, following Abelas, as Bull jumped from the balcony and into the fray directly. Helping Varric pick off Venatori and saving as many Sentinels as they could. 

“So close. The Well knows its vessel…and those who would despoil it. Stand aside, Inquisitor.” Calpernia spun to greet them. “The trials you set me, I have overcome. As a courtesy - leave now, or not at all.”

“No, Calpernia. We have things to discuss.” Mettius greeted her. 

“True. I did not think you so civilised. You serve your people - you have one last chance to save them. The Well of Sorrows overflows with knowledge, power abandoned by those the Elves worshipped as gods. To walk the Fade without the Anchor -  _ that _ is what the Well of Sorrows will give Corypheus. You seek to ransack the Well and use it against Corypheus.” Calpernia started pacing. “But you’d still be just a child, playing with a sword. Corypheus will wield it as a master.” 

“He would bind you to his will as soon as you’ve drunk from the Well. Don’t be a fool.” Mettius stated. “For all of the research you’ve obviously done, you do miss crucial pieces. Here, documents containing the ritual he used on your previous master.”

Calpernia caught the document tossed to her and started to read. “How could you know…? And these runes. No one has written in these since...He made so many promises. And every one, a lie! Venhedis kaffan vas! He was to give Tevinter a true leader! If Corypheus would misuse me, he’d misuse them too. I was blind!”

“Finally something I agree with her on.” Dorian said to Felix and Gereon.

“There are other ways to change Tevinter.” Gereon pointed out.

“Not change! That’s not good enough. Change is such a meek word for what is needed. I did this to see her  _ reborn _ . Slaves allowed their true potential. Corruption excised. Tevinter was the cradle of civilization. Imagine what her future could be. A crafter of wonders, standing against the savage Qunari. A beacon for all.” 

“And yet, the change the House of Alexios, House of Tilani, and Enchanter Dorian are pushing through would give that without a false Magister at the helm. The work Corypheus and the Venatori are doing goes against the change you want. You would trade Corruption for Blight.” Felix pointed out. 

“You mock me.” Calpernia stated, shaking her head. “If any power can challenge him, it lies in the Well… humble him. Vitae benefaria, Inquisitor. Do not follow us. I will give you some time. I go to confront my master. Then I will return to Tevinter… if there is anything left of me.”

“If there is anything left of you, Calpernia. Seek out House Tilani. Maevaris can show you the path.” Gereon offered the woman as she walked away from the Well. As soon as she and the left over Venatori were confirmed to be gone, the group continued up to the Well.

“Vir’abelasan, Evanuris Mettius. Is your petitioner ready?” Abelas turned to Mettius, gesturing to the shallow pool before them. On the other side stood a darkened Eluvian. Morrigan started forward, only to be stopped by Bull’s large hand on her shoulder. 

“What are you doing? Unhand me Qunari.”

“You are not the petitioner, Lady Morrigan. I am. Bull is doing as he was directed when briefed on this mission.” Felix stepped forward to stand by Mettius.

“You would give the powers to a Tevinter mage?” Morrigan hissed.

“I would give the powers to a loyal friend who has prepared himself for months for this act.” Mettius explained. “One who knows more about what to expect and what is asked of him. As each servant of Mythal reached the end of their years, they would pass their knowledge on through this. Isn’t that right, Abelas?”

“Falon’Din enasal enaste.” Abelas bowed his head to the Well. “All that we were. All that we knew. Every time we awaken, it slips further from our grasp.”

“There are other places, lethallin. Felix will drink, we can bring the Eluvian with us. Join me and take up your duty at Skyhold instead. No need for you all to end here.” Mettius spoke quietly to the elf. 

“Skyhold still stands?”

“Yes, and I am returned to it. Any Sentinels that stayed after I started wandering have passed. But the magic still lingers, now being replenished as it is used again. Mythal would understand. Malas amelin ne halam, Abelas.”

“Very well, Evanuris Mettius. We would be honored.” Abelas bowed to Mettius before turning to Felix. “You have obtained the right to drink. Brave it if you must, but know this: you shall be bound forever to the will of Mythal. No matter the ties to others you may hold.”

“Bound? To a goddess who no longer exists, if she ever did?” Morrigan sneered. 

“Bound, as we are bound. The choice is yours mage.” At Felix’s nod of understanding, Abelas turned back to Mettius. “We accept your offer. Drink while I gather the others. It may not be a pleasant experience.” Abelas walked away as everyone turned to the shallow pool. 

“I did not expect the pool to feel so… hungry.” Felix stated as he stood at the edge. “Am I right in that this will also act as a key to the Eluvian, Mettius?”

“Yes, my friend. Last chance to change your mind. I can do this instead.”

“No, I am not about to back out now. Not after months and years of training by you. I would not insult you so.” Felix shook his head. “Being bound to another god is not such a hardship.”

“Then enter and drink.”

“Wait! I have not spent years on this just to be ignored for a mage from Tevinter!” Morrigan called out. “I have studied and prepared my magic to intake Elven magics. I am best suited to use its knowledge in your service. I have the training to make use of this.”

“You are not the only one who trained, and I trained under a god.” Felix shot back as he stepped into the pool. He moved into the middle of the pool and knelt down. His whole body was submerged and in moments a shockwave was felt by all as the water disappeared.

“Felix.” Mettius called out as he walked closer.

“Ellasin selah! Vissan...vissanalla…” Felix mumbled. 

“Well, at least his Elvish is better.” Dorian joked as everyone entered the empty space. 

“I am fine. There is much to sift through.” Felix brought a hand to his head. “So many voices.”

“I see you are done.” Abelas spoke as the last of the Sentinels joined them at the empty well. “We should leave before the pretender finishes making his way here. He is not far behind us.”

“To the Eluvian then, hurry.” Felix threw his hand out, activating the mirror. 

“Sentinels through first, then the Inquisition.” Mettius called out. 

“You cannot save the Eluvian, we will destroy it from the other side.” Abelas stated. 

“No I have a different way,” Mettius said, “but everyone through first.” 

Everyone passed through just as Corypheus entered the courtyard. With one last smirk at the blighted creature Felix and Mettius stepped through. Both grabbing hold of an edge as they did, pulling it through with them. 

“I did not know that was possible.” Abelas watched as Felix and Mettius folded the Eluvian as if closing wings on a three piece mirror. 

“Amatus is good at the impossible.” Dorian smirked. “Now, time for us to send a raven to our forces. No need to keep them fighting.”

“Indeed. To Skyhold everyone.” Mettius started leading everyone down the path. It felt good to get such a large win over Corypheus so easily.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> Avana - good day (Tevene)  
> Eluvian - mirror (Elven)  
> Tel’abelas - I’m not sorry (Elven)  
> Da’len - child (Elven)  
> Amatus - my love (Tevene)  
> Atish’all vir abelasan - Enter the path of the Well of Sorrows (Elven)  
> Vishante kaffas - you shit on my tongue (Tevene)  
> Venavis - meaning unknown (Elven)  
> Aneth ara - friendly greeting (Elven)  
> Evanuris - leader; what elvhen called their gods. (Elven)  
> Vir’abelasan - the place of the Well of Sorrows (Elven)  
> Atish’an - peace (Elven)  
> Venhendis kaffan vas - swear (Tevene)  
> Vitae benefaria - a restpectful goodbye (Tevene)  
> Falon’Din enasal enaste - a prayer for the dead (Elven)  
> Lethallin - casual reference used for someone you are close to (Elven)  
> Malas amelin ne halam, Abelas - I hope you find a new name, Abelas (Elven)  
> Abelas - Sorrow (Elven)


End file.
